Jin's anonymous Valentines card
by LingKaz
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu wants to gift a valentines card for Jin by the organization of school who deliver the love cards from other students to their receivers at the Mishima Polytech Highschool. She wants to make the card as anonymous to hide herself but let out her feelings at paper. What exactly will happen? Find out here. [ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE]


**Please**, **may I have your attention, dear readers? **:)  
My name here is **LingKaz. **To know more of me, visit my page later.  
My wish is to be successful at impressing many viewers and readers, to let them enjoy, my own written, created stories. I appreciate feedbacks/reviews so very, very much!

I love to write stories but I am not a PRO at this. For the record, my english is not my first language, so please take everything easy on me. That's why I would love to hear friendly feedbacks and reviews. This story will be about** Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu**, with some of their friends meaning other characters from Tekken. **The characters belong to Namco **(sadly, not mine haha). In the future, I'll write stories of a character's perspective (POV) too. Do you have any questions about me or the story? Please, feel free to write a PM to me. I love making friends.

It's an one-shot Story!

* * *

_**Story Title ~ "**__**Jin's anonymous Valentines card**__**"**_

Today was the day. It's Valentinesday. Many couples at the Mishima Polytech Highschool are very excited and prepared the gifts and cards for their lovers. Today was not a long school day for the students so It is very good for the couples to get out early from school to have much more time to spend the day. Nearly everyone seemed being happy. Other students who are single, either don't mind and ignoring this day or being disturbed by looking at the couples.

Ling Xiaoyu is one of the singles at the Mishima Polytech Highschool. She is such a very cute chinese girl with black hairs and two-piggy tails styled. She has a bit more round eyes for being a chinese and rosy sweet cheeks with a pure normal honey skin making her looking adorable and cute to bite. She was on her way with her school-uniform but this time without her loyal pet and bodyguard, Panda. She was a bit early for school, being tired of getting late anytime. She even made an appointment with her best friend in the universe, called Miharu Hirano. She took out her pink phone and called Miharu to ask her location while walking relaxed her way.

*phone rings: Beeeeeeeeep...Beeeeeeeep...*

**Miharu:** "Hello? Xiao?"

**Xiao:** "Hey, honey-bunny, where are you right now?"

**Miharu:** "I'm nearly there at school. I will stand right in front of the school door"

**Xiao: **"Alright, because I really want to talk with you about a certain topic"

After saying the sentence, she arrived the school. Her eyes quickly met Miharu in a far distance and she runs towards her by waving her arm and calling her name.

*phone closed*

Miharu turned around and watched at her sister-like best friend running towards her with a sunshine face. Miharu smiled and chuckled a bit. She already spread her arms wide. Xiaoyu understood and even raised up her speed. She jumped to hug Miharu but instead wrestles her to the ground accidentally.

**Miharu:** "Ouuuch! Ahhh!"

**Xiao:** "Ugh! Eaak!" *rubbing her arm*

Miharu opened her eyes and looked at her friend with a serious face while the chinese girl met her eyes as well with her's.

**Xiao:** "Uhhh..Uhm..."

**Miharu:** "What was THAT right now for an action?" *raises eyebrow and rubbing her hip*

**Xiao:** "...Happy Valentine's Day..?"

Miharu wided her eyes and started to laugh a bit about that. Xiaoyu looked at her with a questionable expression.

**Miharu:** "Good counter Xiao. Happy Valentine's day as well to you too."

**Xiao:** "Thank you! Let's go and get something to drink."

Miharu nod and both girls continued to walk inside of the school to the cafeteria. There is a drink machine to choose cup of soups, hot chocolate, coffee, cappuccino and tea. Xiaoyu pushed a coin inside the machine and pushed at the ''hot chocolate'' button with her point finger. As she took her cup of hot drink, Miharu did the same and also loved this delicious, chocolate-melted drink. They thought, they could need It, since It is a nice mood maker and to fall in love with Chocolate. Both laughed and enjoyed their drinks about this funny joke, because Xiaoyu and Miharu had no boyfriends, so all they could is swallow hot chocolate for their heart and continue to try to plan much more for this day, since It is Valentine's day. They took a seat at the cafeteria, wrapping their hands around the warm cup with their hot chocolate and chatted together.

**Miharu:** "You heard that today at the break time, there will be an organization upstairs at the hall?"

**Xiao:** "No. What kind of is it for today?"

**Miharu:** "A really magnificent thing. It's a "Lovecard-Message" organization"

**Xiao:** *tilts head* "Really? How will that work?"

**Miharu:** "It's a really brilliant and simple thing. Once you buy a little card in a form of an heart shape that you can open up and unfold back, you can leave a message inside of the card to a certain person of your choice, writing his name on the card as that It should be delivered to him and that's It!

*giggles*

You can then leave your name there so the receiver can see from who It is. But in a mystery and romantic way, you also are not forced to write your own name there that It is from you. You can make the card being unknown. So the receiver won't know from who It is BUT..."

*slurps the hot chocolate*

"...It is the more safe way for you to hide yourself but in that way, you can finally express your feelings on the certain person you want. It's a really fun messaging thing."

Xiaoyu drank her hot chocolate and swallowing It with joy but then out of nowhere, she got an Idea in her "not-yet-full-awaken" head. She gasps as the hot chocolate comes out a bit like a waterfall and landing again back in her cup as she coughs a bit. Miharu gasped and tapped her at her back. Then she was fine again and stared at Miharu with a "joker-face".

**Xiao:** "I... *singing* got an Ideeeeeea"

Miharu's face turned into a trollface. "Looks like our little girl got an diabolically idea." Xiaoyu nod with a bright grin face. "Mhmmmm". Miharu got really curious as she drank her last sip of hot chocolate. Xiaoyu explained her the plan she got with full proud of herself that this is a good way for herself. Miharu was impressed and also got an idea because of Xiaoyu.

**Xiao:** "Well, is It a deal?"

**Miharu:** "Oh yes, that's such an amazing plan. Xiao, you're brilliant!"

**Xiao:** "Please say that to my math teacher..teehee.."

Later when break time started, all the students ran out of their class to go to the big field and relaxing at their break time. Xiaoyu and Miharu got up and went together upstairs where a lot of students already were. They also wanted to go and get those Valentine heart-cards. After a bit waiting and exciting feeling, Xiaoyu and Miharu got an empty heart-card each for them. They walked to the side to the tables, sat there with a warm and tingling feeling in their stomachs at thinking on their target person as both took out their pen. Miharu giggled evil and poked Xiaoyu's ellbow with her own ellbow while raising her eyebrow up and down with a naughty grin on her face. Xiaoyu giggled cutely but focused much more looking at the paper and sending an ellbow poke back to Miharu's ellbow.

**Miharu:** "I am so excited! I think your plan will work! Just let me repeat It again so I understood It right."

Xiao nod and listened to her carefully.

**Miharu:** "You want to write a love message to Jin... TO JIN, you're dreamboy ever since you both met but without leaving your name there so he won't know that It is from you?"

**Xiao:** "Exactly! That way, I can express my hidden love feelings to him, gifting him a nice heart-card today on Valentine's day and feeling just good to let It out but without that he will knows that It is from me"

Miharu agreed and turned back to her paper. She also had a dreamboy on whom she focused. She was inspired from Xiaoyu's plan and wanted to do the same. His name is Satoshi. Miharu fell in love with him since she met him here as well. Satoshi likes Miharu and both often chat together and sometimes even hang out at break time while Xiaoyu was always next to her with Jin standing next to them. Satoshi is one of Jin's best friends and so, both girls could hang out with them without being seperated. Of course, other friends of Satoshi and Jin are join the group but Miharu and Xiaoyu do know them now very good. Miharu was done writing.

_"Dear Satoshi,_

_I wanted to surprise you with this card since It is Valentine's day._  
_Don't ever change yourself and be the cool and sweet guy as how you always are._

_Love,_  
_Miharu."_

Miharu just wrote a nice and quick message for him. Not a too much flattering and with love obsessed message. She tried to hide her love feelings at this message but also at the same time, complimenting him as far as she could without that he understands immediately about her crush on him. Miharu giggled and smiled. She was proud of her and the message for him. That's why she left her name there. It shouldn't go wrong. But Xiaoyu's plan was, that there should be no name written. But since this message is harm but also on an other view, charming, it isn't bad for Miharu to write her name there. Xiaoyu first thought a long time about what she should write there. Suddenly, she started to swing her pen on the paper and wrote the following:

_"Dear Jin,_

_I don't know how to explain to you what a special guy you are._  
_I care for you enormous but I'm afraid of what you think about me._  
_You make my head functionless and my legs like jelly._  
_Please, don't think that I'm only a big fangirl of you._  
_I like you for what you are and not what you have._

_I wish I was brave enough to be able to confess my feelings direct to your face._

_Love,_  
_Anonymous."_

Xiaoyu take a deep breath and let It out with closing her eyes and pressing the card against her chest. Miharu giggled but tried to stop. She thinks, It is hilarious what kind of things she wrote for Jin, such lovely and sweet as the sentences are. Xiaoyu knew that lots of girls are interested in Jin. She tried to write different as those fangirls. Xiaoyu would hate It If Jin thinks that she is only another fangirl, by reading her message. But Jin won't know that It is from Xiaoyu, so It nevertheless would bother Xiaoyu, If Jin would read the message with a bored face and throwing It away, like he thinks that It is another fangirl. But she needs to be anonymous! So she has no choice. Suddenly, she got a smart idea. She opened her bag and grabbed some of "tinker decorations", to decorate her card to look like a special one instead of a bored red heart-shaped card. She glued a chibi panda emoticon on the card with a little bit of tiny glitter powder. She even wrote his name in a really graceful scripture with a drawn flame next to his name. She rubbed with her pink rubber that smelled like "strawberry-flavour" at the front and back of the card to make It smell pretty sweet. She colored a little bit the front and back with different color pencils as well. Done.

**Xiao:** "Oh my gawsh! I'm done and I am so proud of my work! This card should be different looking compared to the other cards, Jin would probably get, so the attention of him for my card is huge!"

Miharu clapped her hands while smiling and looking at her card, being very impressed by widing her eyes and mouth and copying the idea to decorate and draw her own card for Satoshi as well. Xiaoyu puffed up her cheeks a bit but allowed Miharu to change her card with Xiaoyu's own ideas. Both girls throw their cards inside the deliver box. All the cards will be delivered by the student helpers of the organization at the second break time today to the receivers tables at their classrooms. Xiaoyu and Miharu ran out to enjoy the sun and fresh air with an happy expression on their faces. Both grab their both hands and giggle like they are agents. They really hope for positive moments. Xiaoyu felt a really exciting and hyperactive feeling inside of her. She has butterflies in her stomach by thinking of how she wrote the card and throw It into the box to be delivered. Same as for Miharu who can't wait for the results. They ran towards Hwoarang, Forest, Asuka and Lili as they chat together,

**Hwoarang:** "Well, well, my two best ladies. What'ya both up to?"

**Miharu: **" Ah, nothing. *grins* What about you guys?"

**Hwoarang: **"You seem to have started a good day so far on Valentine's Day?" *he smirked*

**Miharu:** "Oh, come on Hwoarang, I hope that our day will continue to be amazing." *she giggles*

**Asuka:** " Did you both maybe got those heart-shaped cards upstairs and filled them?"

Xiaoyu and Miharu agreed. Lili smiled at them as she is kinda curious to whom they wrote. It was more of a naughty smile but she looked back to Asuka.

**Lili: **"Do you think, you will get a chance with your receiver?"

**Asuka:** "Psssh. Not so loud! It's a secret who my receiver is."

**Xiaoyu:** "No way! Asuka has a crush on someone?"

**Forest:** "Yeah and we try to find out who It is." *pokes with ellbow against Asuka's shoulder*

**Lili:** "Valentine's Day is such a day where everybody should give me attention. I am not interested in any guy so far. So I didn't fill out a card"

**Asuka:** "But I thought you did! Because you followed me." *raises eyebrow*

**Lili: **"Nah.. I wanted some candy."

**Hwoarang:** "Lili just being herself again. Whatever. *turns to Xiaoyu and wraps his arm around her neck* To who did you write, Xiao? *smirks evil*

**Xiao:** "It's none of your business.." *looks to the side with an embarrassing face*

As for thinking on Jin, Xiaoyu noticed and watched around court but couldn't find Jin. He probably was around anywhere else with his friends. She doesn't like It when she can't see him in the first place. She can't imagine a day without him meeting or at least texting. The bell rang and Xiaoyu immediatly took Miharu's arm while escaping Hwoarang's arm. The friends said their goodbye's and went to their own lessons. The lessons were actually fun and quick wasting of time until the next break time started. It was the second one. After that, the students would have only one lesson more then they were free. At this second break time, the students who helped at the organization, deliveried all the love cards around the classes and placed them on each table of the receiver's. Xiaoyu did find Jin in a far distance but their friends got in their way for a little chat. The second break time wasn't that long like the first one so the bell rang and Xiaoyu ran with Miharu excited back to the classroom.

When they arrived their classroom, Xiaoyu's and Miharu's eyes widen. There were some heart cards on their tables meaning some people wrote them one. Xiaoyu grabbed them and looked at the transmitter's. None of them were from Jin. Xiaoyu was first very disappointed and lowered her eyes. Miharu looked at her's. It were from some boys, complimenting on her but also there was one from Satoshi! Surprised and with full of shock, she opened and read his message. It was a very nice and complimenting one. He wrote her even that he would likes to hang with her out much more. That made Miharu very happy. She slowly jumped happy with her chair up and down but luckily nobody noticed. Xiaoyu looked at her cards. They were from some boys, also complimenting on her. She smiled, being very flattered that she knew that she is beautiful and sweet. She didn't believed that. She thought, she was not that beautiful. (I think everybody thinks of him/her-self being ugly). But what It bothered her, that Jin didn't write her a card. They are very close friends and now this. Xiaoyu imagined that Jin wouldn't care for her anymore that much. Or maybe he didn't want to write something for her, so he thought, that she would missunderstand and staying back from him, avoiding his supposedly feelings If he would writes his feelings on the card. This was It. Xiaoyu was very sad now. Her warm feelings went away. She felt like wanting to let out some tears but her eyes weren't wet or filled with tears. She created herself a bad imagination, in where Jin definitely doesn't loves her. Miharu noticed her and found out what happened. She sweetly supported her and cheering her up.

**Miharu:** "I think he is not the type for going upstairs and writing a card to anyone. Don't think such bad imaginations like that. You can talk to him after we got out."

Xiaoyu nod and felt a little better. The lesson was later over and the students were free. Everyone ran out and Xiaoyu wanted to find Jin as fast as she could. Miharu seperated from her, trying to find Satoshi fast.

When Jin got out, with his backpack at his one shoulder, walking relaxed with his school-uniform, he decided to go to take a little walk to the way to a playground. He wanted to grab his phone from his pocket. He smiled a little bit when he thinks about some minutes ago, that he got many heart-cards on his table from a lot of fangirls. But that wasn't new. Jin expected that. So he was not cheered or very happy. He felt neutral because he even didn't know a lot of the girls and was not interested in them by knowing that they only run after him and making him only trouble. As the wind blows in Jin's way, making his gorgeous bangs on his forehead flexy, he took one heart-card out of his pocket while his other hand was still in his other pocket to grab his phone. He looked at that certain card he picked out of his pocket. He started to smile a little bit. That card was different then the others. It was Xiaoyu's love card! He liked the smell of strawberry of that card, the little panda emoticon on It and making the card much more worth looking with the glitter. He mostly loved his name wonderful written with a drawn flame next to his name. He thought, It was pretty cool. He already read the whole text that It was written inside. He smirked and slowly stopped walking. Then he reaches for his black phone and took It in his hand. He looked again at that card. Slowly, he shaked his head while smiling and being naughty.

**Jin:** "Hmpf. Very interesting card. I should say "thank you" to the receiver although she didn't write her name there." *he smirks naughty for a second*

Jin started to use his phone. He went to "Contacts" then tapped with his thumb on "Xiao". Jin of course had Xiaoyu's phone number for being her closest friend. He sweetly wrote "Xiao" there. It's her nickname, Jin gave her with joy. He likes her a lot. That's why. And the name fits her. He started to call her.

Xiaoyu's phone started to ring. She took it and a happy tingling feeling slipped her back and punched in her chest. On her display was written "Jin 3". She immediatly accepted the call.

**Xiao: **"J-jin..?"

**Jin:** "Hey Xiao. Where are you right now?"

**Xiao: **"I'm outside of the school, standing in front of It"

**Jin:** "Perfect. Come the way that It goes to the playground. I'm on that way, taking a walk. I wanted to meet you. It is important."

**Xiao:** "Oh, yes sure! Of course. I'm on my way!"

They said their goodbyes on the phones and she hang up. Xiaoyu's lips turned into a bright smile. A meeting with Jin? He sounded so cheering. Something important to say? Xiaoyu couldn't believe. Jin called her right after school. She thought he cares for him! She was wrong when she thought he wouldn't. But she didn't want to be joyful and glad prematurely. Otherwise, she would get disappointed again. And the happiness would be for nothing. A tingling feeling came back in her belly with a warm feeling. She ran excited to the way where Jin was supposed to be like a bee would follow her. Yes, she was very fast that her legs were trembling with nervous and her little belly full with tingles of love. She likes It to be united with him.

Suddenly, she saw him standing on the field, giving a hand sign to her. She saw his sign with his beautiful hazel-brown eyes, looking towards her. She came slowly closer, her cheeks were a little pinkish colored. He slowly gave her an handsome smile with his soft lips. Xiaoyu made her eyes a little more wide, then closing them half and gasping unaware, her cheeks become much more of the pinkish color as her eyes are locked with his hazel-brown manly eyes. Then, Jin started to grin a little bit.

**Jin: **"Hey, Xiao. How's you doing?"

**Xiao:** "Actually..pretty good after you called me."

**Jin:** "Good"

Jin didn't move his eyes from her eyes a single bit. He stared at her eyes all the time but Xiaoyu sometimes looked to the side, well, being excited and nervous, rubbing her arm, looking somewhere, then stroking one of her piggy-tails just for fun and looking back at him.

**Jin:** "How's your day with Valentinesday." , he raised his eyebrow.

"Got any cards from friends or even some guys?"

Xiao got blushing red on her face. "Y-yeah! But they complimented on me, being a sweet and wonderful girl.." , she answered. She sounded a bit nervous when speaking. Then she drew with her foot on the sand a circle and asked Jin the following.

**Xiao:** "You probably got many, didn't you?"

Jin nod. "Yeah but I didn't care for all of those cards. Disturbing fangirls anyway."

Xiao got her eyes wide and looked at him. He really didn't appreciate for having fangirls? On the one side, It really bothers someone If you get the wrong fangirls, chasing the person all day. On the other hand, he seems like to not wanting to have to do something with a love relationship currently. So Xiaoyu imagines that If she would confesses her love for Jin, he even would get shocked, disappointed and step back of her, not accepting It and even wouldn't want to do anything with her anymore for the rest of her life. He would thinks that she is also one of those annoying fangirls. Xiaoyu sighed. Jin continued talking.

**Jin: **"... until I saw a really precious and special card."

Xiao looked up to the handsome guy, smirking and holding a card which looks different. Xiaoyu got a giant shock inside of her belly. It was HER OWN CARD. She felt It. Those sweatdrops on her forehead. That uncomfortable and anxiety feeling. Her heart pumped fast. Then she remembered to try to calm down - Jin shouldn't know that It is from her. She didn't write her name inside the card. She left It as anonymous. How in the world should he knows that It is from her, anyway?

**Jin:** "This is definitely..."

Jin made a little break at that sentence while Xiaoyu looked a bit afraid at him. Somehow she felt, he would say something, she wouldn't like.

**Jin:** "... *raises eyebrow* YOUR card."

Xiaoyu's eyes widen. She gasped loud and made a stomp with her right foot on the ground. She was deeply shocked. Sweatdrops came much more at her forehead and behind her ears. Her top of her schooluniform felt sweaty feeling like. It got very hot around her neck and top. She sweated nervously. With a trembling voice, she shook her head.

**Xiaoyu:** "N-n-n-n..no. NO! It is not mine! Really. Why do you get ideas like that?"

Somehow Xiaoyu felt like, wanting to say the truth about that It is her card to listen to his reaction. But on the other hand, she wanted to tell him a white lie, not confessing her feelings yet. Jin only chuckled a little bit and shortly. Then smiled at her a bit.

**Jin:** "It's your card, Xiao."

**Xiao: **"No, It's not!"

**Jin:** "It is." *grins*

**Xiao:** "No waaaaay!"

**Jin: **"Waaay!" *smirking evil*

Xiaoyu pointed her point finger to the card.

**Xiao: **"Oh yeah?! And what makes you sure about that It is mine that you got?" *puts hands on hip*

**Jin:** "I'll tell you." He put his hand on his forehead, looking a kind of a facepalm but It was not. He chuckled and shook his head.

**Jin:** "Next time, you really need to make sure that It is not from you."

Xiaoyu tilt her head with all shock and nervous inside of her. She bites her lower lip. Jin pointed with his point finger to the little Panda emoticon sticker.

**Jin: **"You're obviously the only girl I know who adore's Panda's."

He was right. Xiaoyu adored Panda's. It is her favorite animals since she has her own as her bodyguard and pet at home. She thought she was very stupid to put that on the card. She should've know that Jin would notice that. But she also wanted to make the card much more worth to look at It. That's why.

**Jin:** "But seriously, I figured that out much later. The very first thing I figured out is something that you didn't think about that."

**Xiao:** "H-huh?"

Jin opened the lovely card and showed her.

**Jin:** "This message inside of this card...this is YOUR handwriting."

With that said, Xiaoyu got an embarrassing moment. He was right. She should've wrote the message with her other hand instead of her right hand. But she didn't think about It. Her love for Jin covered her concentration. Besides, she didn't think that Jin was smart enough to figure out from whom that card is.

**Xiao:** "How do you know that It is my handwriting?"

**Jin: **"Because the last time you wrote me a message on a normal paper, putting It into my school bag, where It was written that I should met you outside of the school when school was out, I remembered your handwriting. I even kept and saved that paper of your message still these days and compared the handwriting with this love card."

Xiaoyu looked to the side, blushing dark red on her face with an embarrassed face. She wished, she wouldn't have this nervous feeling or that she was far away right now. Then she was very speechless.

**Xiao:** "..."

**Jin:** "You know what? I am right, aren't I?"

Xiaoyu only nod a very little bit to agree that the card is really from her.

**Xiao: **"It...It is a friendly messaging only. Nothing serious Jin! Please. Don't hate me! I beg you!"

Xiaoyu looked into his gorgeous face. Her eyes were sparkling out of hoping. Actually, she really wanted so much to admit her feelings towards him. Jin looked at her smiling like a prince. He stepped closer to her.

**Jin:** "What the heck are you talking about? I still like you. No matter what. I am glad you gifted me this card and made It very precious."

Then he pushed something into Xiaoyu's hand. It was also a love card! Xiaoyu gasped and was very happy to hear that from Jin. Then she looked at her hand and got very surprised about that love card. She looked at It closer and there was written "For Xiao" as the receiver.

**Xiao: **"Is this...for me?"

**Jin: **"Yes, Xiao. This is MY card for YOU. I just wanted to give you this in person.

Xiaoyu's mouth opened to an happy reaction. "Oh my!". Jin chuckled and waited for her that she should reads It. So, Xiaoyu opened the card to find out what he wrotes to her.

_Dear Xiao,_

_you're my precious team partner who never can't be replaced._  
_We did have many adventures and tournaments together._  
_I love to spend good times with you by my side._  
_You're the only trustful person I have._  
_And remember, I like to call your nickname, because It has the effects that my love is on the highest level for you, for being such a special person in my life._

_Love,_  
_Jin._

He even wrote his name there and not making It as an anonymous card! Xiaoyu was all happy to read that lovely message. She giggled so loud and pressed the card against her chest. She loved It so much. It was such a happy moment for both of them. What a special meeting.

**Xiao:** "Jin...Thank you very much! Those lovely words...I appreciate It. You just can't believe how much I adore It. It means everything for me what you wrote inside of the card just for me."

**Jin: **"You're always welcome, Xiao."

With all this happy moment, Xiaoyu really wanted to grab her phone to tell all of this stuff to Miharu. Of course, secretly. She is very happy standing in front of this handsome japanese guy who is her very close friend. She squeaks childish but then tries to act mature again after having an embarrassing feeling. Jin chuckled only and came closer to Xiaoyu.

**Jin:** "But we forgot a thing at this day."

**Xiao:** "What is it Jin?"

**Jin:** "Do you want to be my Valentine?" *lifting up her chin with his finger*

Xiaoyu got very red like a tomato and her legs were like jelly. Her sweet honey face turned into a speechless, gasping and blushing face. Jin's handsome face with his stunning manly hazel-brown eyes locked with Xiaoyu's adorable rounded pretty eyes. Xiaoyu could feel Jin's warm breath as she closes her eyes half, blushing very hard with a giant happiness in her.

**Xiao: **"Y-yes...I really want to."

**Jin: **"Fantastic. *whispers* Then I can...do this..."

As he whispered to her, he leaned more towards her slowly...slowly...slowly. Xiaoyu could feel Jin's warm breath again, as how he is making comfortable breath sounds as Xiaoyu is breathing fast and gasping at the same time. Their lips met very soft. Xiaoyu closed her eyes, letting her body relaxing and falling over Jin while he also closes his eyes and holding her around her back and wrist. He slowly pecked his soft lips against her sweet lips once again. Then letting her go.

**Jin:** "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Xiao: **"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Jin:** "I love you...Xiao."

**Xiao: **"I...*gasps* love you too, Jin."

Xiaoyu still was brainwashed feeling like from the kiss. She felt like fireworks going inside her as Jin enjoyed the kiss also. Both went walking further, spending the rest of the day together. Since, Jin and Xiaoyu confessed their love feelings each other, thanks to Xiaoyu's "supposed-to-be-anonymous" card, they got boyfriend and girlfriend together, being more strong and happy together as a team. Jin's fangirls let him go by seeing him how he grabbed Xiaoyu's head and leaning her head on his shoulder while they sit on a seat and Xiaoyu cuddling and wrapping her arm under his at the break time. Miharu was very happy for her BFF and also got together with her dreamboy, Satoshi, again one of Jin's best pals at school. They often hang out at break times and out of school times.

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

**LingKaz(Author): **And done. The story is finished. I absolutely hope, you enjoyed reading my story. Now, may I have some of your seconds, that you could leave me a feedback and/or review? I appreciate It so much and love all of you who will support me, follow me, fav me and talk (PM) to me, being a fan of me. It would give me more of a happy feeling, that I could start for real, to write many further stories, even with chapters. Don't click away and be shy. I would like to see your nice comments and feedbacks and making new friends. I adore Jin and Xiaoyu.

Take care, my lovely readers. Goodbye! :)  
You can leave me a PM too.

Love,  
LingKaz


End file.
